


Just a Quiet Midwestern Boy

by Ringosocks



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringosocks/pseuds/Ringosocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack doesn't know what to expect from the Blue Jackets but he certainly doesn't expect their Captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Quiet Midwestern Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know where this idea came from.

Jack shifts awkwardly and moves his bag from one hand to the other. He can feel Nash's eyes rake down his body and a flush spreads across his cheeks. Jack doesn't think he's much to look at so when Nash licks his lips, its a bit of a surprise.

"Hey let me help you with that." Nash says reaching for Jack's bag and Jack feels his face get even more red when their hands brush. Jesus he feels like a little kid again. And Nash is smiling because there's no way he hasn't noticed how pink Jack is.

"They wanted to set you up a hotel, but I figured you would like it more if you crashed at my place for a few weeks until you can find somewhere else to live." Nash tells him as they drag his bags out to Nash's car.

"Wow that means a lot thank you so much!" Jack wasn't expecting to be welcomed so warmly, but he's very appreciative. Staying in hotel rooms lost its shine after so many nights on the road in the western conference. 

Nash smiles over at Jack and Jack could swear that Nash's eyes flicker down to his mouth. "It's not a big deal. 'Sides its gets lonely my house is pretty empty most of the time. It'll be nice to have some company." The hint is pretty hard to miss and Jack isn't sure what to say. No one has ever flirted with him like this before. 

"I hope you'll like it here. Its not a big party city like LA." 

Jack shrugs and says, "I'm not into partying really. I'm a quiet guy."

Nash nods, and says, "If you need _anything_ just ask." 

Jack feels his face get warm again and decides it might be best if he stays quiet the rest of the car ride. 

When they get there Nash insists on carrying Jack's bags for him and Jack looks around. He can see what Nash means about his house being empty. Its big and furnished, but there aren't a lot of personal effects laying around. "There's a few guest rooms you can sleep in," Nash says, setting Jack's bags down. 

Jack sighs a little and suddenly he feels tired. Finding out you were traded and having to track across the country on a last minute flight would wear a guy out. Even if he was just glad to get out of LA. Nash raises an eyebrow and claps Jack on the shoulder. "Why don't we drink some beer before we worry about unpacking."

Jacks smiles gratefully and Nash pushes him onto a leather couch, while he walks to what Jack assumes is the kitchen. He comes back and presses a cold bottle, light beer of course they both have their diets, into Jack's hands. Its been a while since Jack has just sat down and knocked back a beer so its nice to just relax for a minute. 

The leather creaks a little as Nash plops down right next to him. Normally he might be bothered by how close Nash is but Jack is relishing the body heat he's throwing off. Jack lets his head roll over and he allows himself a second to look Nash up and down. Stubble frames his strong jawline and Jack has only had two sips of his beer, but he finds himself wanting to run his hand down it. Nash is a big man too making Jack think about Nash pressing him into a bed, much to his embarrassment. 

The beer must be stronger than Jack thought because he finds himself saying, "I'm glad I got traded." Nash looks at him and he's definitely staring at Jack's mouth this time.

"LA didn't appreciate you did they Jack?" Nash reaches out and traces his knuckle down the curve of Jack's cheek and Jack swallows hard. Nash is sitting so close it would be so easy to just lean in and kiss him. 

"There wasn't much to appreciate," He mumbles making Nash frowns, finger digging into Jack's face a little. 

"I beg to differ I think you're very talented. And very attractive." With every word Nash is getting even closer to Jack; by the time he's done talking he presses his mouth against Jack's. Nash tangles his hand in Jack's hair, pushing his tongue in. Jack can't believe he's doing this. Kissing a guy he just meet. And his captain of all people. But he opens his mouth and lets Nash press him into the couch. 

Nash pulls away and drags his hand down Jack's face. "You ok?" Jack nods and Nash grins, says, "Good." Then he's leaning down to kiss Jack again.

Letting his eyes slide shut Jack melts into the kiss and thinks, "Guess I won't be sleeping in that guest room tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually know who Jack stayed with when he moved to Columbus so I took some artistic liberties with that one


End file.
